


The Here And Now

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Gets One, Background Relationships, Background Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Character Death In Dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My Tag Game Is Weak On This One, Nightmares, Peter Takes Care Of Tony, Peter is of age, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all the snark, but it's a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Tony isn't good at taking care of himself, Peter steps in...and stays





	The Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, second shot at slash. Again any constructive criticism would be great, I tried to take the feedback from my last one into consideration. Just go gently on girl, I'm trying. All the best!

Tony had an awful habit of losing track of everything and anything. Once he got into the lab, there was no telling when he would surface. His laser focus creating a robot-like mentality that worked to ignore his body’s basic needs until it was satisfied with the progress of the project in question. This time, it was refining the War Machine suit’s propulsion system for maximum efficiency. He wasn’t sure when or how but suddenly he went from going over some schematics to grooving and singing along to Whitney Houston’s ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody’. He hit a high note with a flourish and paused, awareness seeping into his consciousness. “I’m…dancing...” he looked around, no one was there just Whitney blaring through the speakers. “Why am I dancing?” He frowned, “FRIDAY? Who told you to put on that music?”

“Peter Parker requested it, sir.”

 _Peter?_ “Peter? Where is he?”

“In the kitchen sir. He said to invite you up should – and I quote – the Tin Man get his vital organs from the wizard.”

“Weak,” Tony snorted but grabbed his shirt that was hanging on a chair. He swung it on over his vest, leaving the buttons open and made his way upstairs. Sure enough, there was a Spidey, in a t-shirt and jeans, plating some eggs, swaying to the now playing Black and White. “Hey there buddy…”

Peter looked up and grinned, “Finally! I was wondering when you’d catch on.” He nodded to the holoscreen that was open on the lab surveillance.

“You know that is a series of levels of creepy,” Tony grimaced, taking a seat at the counter.

“Yeah well talk to me when you stop doing it,” Peter dismissed. He turned to grab the pitcher of orange juice, pouring a glass for Tony. “Drink,” he ordered flatly.

Tony obediently sipped the beverage only to discover how truly thirsty he was. When was the last time he had anything to drink? Was it troubling that he didn’t remember? Nonetheless, he began gulping down the juice until it was gone. “Thanks junior.”

“Anytime,” Peter gave him a refill.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?”

Peter gave him a rueful smile. “Miss Potts called. She hadn’t heard from you in days and since Happy was sick and the other Avengers were busy -”

“Oh yeah, where are they?” Tony jolted, looking around. It was rare to see the compound so quiet these days since the team had mended fences and began working together again.

“Seriously Tony?” Peter half-laughed, half-gaped but Tony only blinked. “Miss Potts is in Italy for the launch of the new Stark tech. Vision and Wanda are backpacking, Cap and Doc Strange took Bucky to Karma-Taj, Natasha and Bruce are on a trip to Fiji and everyone else…has a life basically.”

“And you?” Tony said pointedly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at MIT?”

Peter placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. “Tony what’s today date?”

“2018…” Tony hedged.

“Okay that’s the year now what about the rest?” Peter pushed.

“M…aa…y….” Tony dragged out.

Peter levelled him a stare, had he been taking notes from Pepper? “June.”

“No way,” Tony gawked. He couldn’t have been under that long. “FRIDAY how long have I been the lab?”

“Two and a half weeks.”

“Goddamn,” Tony blinked. “That’s record.”

“No it isn’t,” Peter said mildly, getting a plate for himself.

“Probably not.” Tony accepted and they began to eat. Tony polished off his meal in no time, even beating the legendary Spiderman who was famous at the compound for having devoured an entire pizza in a matter of minutes.  

“Still hungry?” Peter asked.

“I could eat,” Tony snagged a piece of bacon from Pete.

“I’ll order something in a bit,” Peter checked the time. “I don’t want to hurt your stomach.”

“Are you going to put me down for nap?” Tony teased.

“Are you going to pretend that you don’t need it?” the young man countered.

“I could sleep,” Tony shrugged.

Peter sighed, “Come on.” He dragged Stark over to the couch and urged to him to lie down. There was enough space for Peter to sit on the end and Tony to stretch out on the rest but Tony being Tony, he scooted up to rest his head on Peter’s lap. “Really?” Peter looked down at him.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Tony checked.

“No,” Peter gently flicked him. “Just hang on.” He rearranged his legs more comfortably on an ottoman and grabbed a book from his bag before settling back. “Sleep Tony.” At the lack of response, Peter checked and saw Tony had already knocked out. The younger man smiled, rested a hand on Tony’s chest and started to read.

~*~

_Tony walked amongst the desolation of what had once been his city. He yelled for his friends. For Steve. For Bruce. For Rhodes. For Natasha. For Clint. For Thor. For T’Challa. For Vision. For Peter. He couldn’t find them. Where were they? His heart was hammering in his chest, he knew that but he couldn’t feel, couldn’t feel a thing._

_A familiar glint of red caught his eye and ran towards it. “Steve!” He sped up when he saw bodies on the ground but abruptly stopped when he realised they weren’t moving. “No…” He slowly approached and collapsed at the sight of the corpses of Steve Rogers and James Barnes. He couldn’t tell what happened to Cap but Bucky had clearly bled out. Cap had his fingers tangled in his man’s hair while James stared up blankly at him. They had gone to the end of the line together._

_Tony’s entire insides shattered, he broke down and sobbed harder than he had ever done. This was his fault. All his fault. He should have stopped this. Suddenly a cough reached his ears and he all but sprinted to it. He chased the sound like a man possessed and found a building with the roof caved in._

_There, caught under an enormous slab of concrete, was Spiderman, still alive. “Peter!” Tony gasped._

_“Help…” he hiccupped. “Can’t…”_

_Tony put everything he had into trying to shift the rock but it wouldn’t budge. Where was his suit? Where were all his clever inventions now? Peter was dying and he was useless. “Peter I’m sorry, I can’t,” he knelt down beside him, tears falling anew. The young Spider only stared at him with the same wide-eyed affection, that hero gaze that told him  he believed Tony could do anything. “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! Peter, please don’t go.” The boy’s breathing sped up, short shallow breaths before stopping completely. The light left his eyes and his head fell to the side. “NO!”_

“NOOOOOO!!” Tony sprang awake, in his bed, in his room. The curtains were open but the sky was dark.

“Tony?” Peter emerged from his bathroom. “What’s wrong?” Tony, still shell-shocked, couldn’t say a word.

Peter immediately sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It was only a dream.”

“A dream?” he repeated weakly.

“Yes a dream,” Spiderman said with calm assuredness.

Tony pulled away to bury his face in his hands but Peter kept one arm around his shoulder, the older man didn’t have it in him to shrug it off. “That was -”

“Only a dream,” Pete reiterated.

“Yeah,” Tony gathered his composure. “Yeah. How did I end up here? You didn’t carry me to bed did you?”

Peter smiled sheepishly. “You had been asleep a really long time. My legs were falling asleep and I needed to use the bathroom. So I figured I’d bring you here and we’d both be comfortable.”

The image of long, lithe Peter taking him to bed like a child was not just a little humiliating. “That’s just great. You didn’t have to stay though.”

“I don’t mind,” Peter shrugged. “I finished my book and started reading some fanfics for kicks. Besides I was worried.”

“About what?”

“About this,” Peter gestured to him. “I had a feeling this might happen.”

Tony scoffed, “Your Spidey senses tingled?”

“I just figured after that first time, that it wasn’t a one time thing,” Peter said nonchalantly.

“Say what now?” Tony did a double-take.

“You don’t remember?” Tony shook his head. “Man you really were drunk. Not like that.” He tacked on. “Remember the party you threw when I got into MIT? Thor let me have…a few rounds…okay a lot. Plus Asgardian mead when he realized I had a high metabolism. Clearly, I couldn’t go home to Aunt May so I stayed over.”

“Remind me to explain to Thor about legal age limits,” Tony commented. “And drinking in moderation.”

“You might want to let Cap take the second one, you’re not really in the position to be a poster child.” Peter sighed, “Anyway, that night, the alcohol was starting to fade but I was feeling really thirsty. Like super thirsty. I got up to get a pitcher of water and a glass when I heard sounds coming from your room.”

“Just so you know, this sounds like the start of a really bad porno,” Tony warned him.

“Yeah well, it doesn’t end like one.” Peter hushed him. “Your door was open so I peeked and you were by yourself. I could hear you talking in your sleep. Stuff like ‘don’t hurt them’ and I remember you said ‘please forgive me’. It was obvious that you were having a nightmare so I came in and tried to wake you up. To be honest, I don’t know if I actually did but you sat up, grabbed me and started to cry. You weren’t making much sense but you were mumbling something about them all being gone and you should have done something. I did my best to calm you down and you went right back to sleep.”

“Christ,” Tony swore. “I’m a mess.”

“Want to tell me what your dreams are about?” Peter ventured.

“Death, all of you, dying and it being my fault,” Tony admitted, still raw and vulnerable. “I’m terrified Peter. Juggling the Feds and the team and trying to keep you safe and running Stark, I try so hard but what if I fail?”

“If you’re doing all you can, how would it be your fault?” Peter frowned.

“Because it all starts with me,” Tony shuddered. “I mean look at you, I pulled you in at fourteen, gave you a suit, took to a hero war, and then just ditched out. I flopped so hard at being a mentor that you nearly died – on multiple occasions.”

“You were there when I really needed you,” Peter said gently.

Tony gave a self-deprecating snort, “Yeah because I had AI in place to remind me that ‘oh yeah I have responsibilities’. I couldn’t even be straight with you when I should have. What about when you were under that concrete?” The dream resurfaced in Tony’s mind’s eye. “I saw it. I watched you take your last breath. I couldn’t save you.”

“Hey,” Peter made Tony look at him. “I’m here. I’m alive. I made it out. If something ever happens to me, it will one hundred percent not be your fault.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Peter squeezed his shoulder. “I’m Spiderman. I was Spiderman before you and your suit and I’ll still be Spiderman without you and your suit. You taught me that. Whatever I do, that’s on me. I choose to fight.”

Tony sagged. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Freaked you out that much huh?” Tony nodded.

Peter shifted to put his head on his shoulder, “If you ever cared about me, you’d do two things; one, do not blame yourself and two, keep on fighting.”

Tony palmed his cheek, “Don’t make me go through that just yet.”

Peter brought his head up, “I’m not going anywhere.” Tony turned to him and found their faces closer than normal. So much of him had been laid bare but Peter’s gaze bored into him further still. It wasn’t the wide-eyed innocence of his dreams but something more mature though the admiration was there. In fact, the more he looked, the more he realised how Peter had changed. His face had become defined, his hair grown into shaggy bronze locks. There was strength in the arm that held him, it anchored him. He found a strange sense of comfort in the spider that he hadn’t found anywhere else ever before.

Tony swallowed, “Thank you.” Peter nodded once, their eyes never breaking away. They didn’t even realise that they were bending closer until they could feel each other’s breaths. Almost nose to nose, tension thickened the air, Peter reached up to hold his neck.

“Please…”

Tony groaned a little and closed the gap between their mouths. It was the gentlest revelation, a soft burst of light that washed over him. Perfection. Pliant and warm, Peter drew him in. His heart raced but he kept it slow, savouring every taste, every tiny exhale. Peter tentatively pushed at his shirt and he shrugged it off, tossing it aside. Tony dragged his lips along Peter’s jaw, up to his ear. “Come here,” he said huskily, lifting him into his lap. The pair hissed at the intimate contact and Peter pulled off his tee. Stark stared at his salvation, swollen lips and dark eyes bathed in the muted light of the night. “You’re beautiful,” he awed.

“Touch me,” Peter whispered pleadingly. Tony twisted to lay Peter in on the pillows, sinuously sucking and nipping from his pulse point down to his nipples. Peter clutched his head as he writhed under him, spurring Tony to move lower still, hovering just over his zipper.

“May I taste you?” he breathed into his skin, skimming his fingers over the hidden hard length.

“God yes,” Peter said in a rush. Tony chuckled darkly and opened the snap. He deliberately drew out dragging Peter’s pants and underwear down to his ankles and off, dotting kisses along his legs going back.

“Tony,” Peter whined.

“Easy,” Tony soothed, taking him in hand. Peter was hard as rock and had a lovely flush colouring his  whole body. Tony was careful not to take his eyes off of his boy as he lowered his head, taking him into his mouth. The moment his lips closed around him, Peter arched up in ecstasy, cursing and calling on deities in the same breath. He could tell he was close to coming and pulled away, tightening his grip at the base. “Not yet babe. If you’re gonna come, it’s going to be on my cock.”

“Then get up here,” Peter beckoned. He didn’t hesitate to kiss Tony, guiding him to lay down and straddling his hips. Together, they got rid of the vest and Peter took his time exploring the new expanse of flesh. With kitten licks and kisses, it was sheer bliss. Peter got down his pants and stilled, “May I?”

“By all means,” Tony invited with a ghost of a smirk. Peter didn’t bother taking his pants all the way off rather just opened the zip and pushed aside the fabric to free his length.

“Watch me,” Peter ordered as if Tony could look away. He took his entire member down into his throat. With a mischievous glint, he swallowed tightly around it. Tony cried out brokenly, fucking up into snug heat, grateful and disappointed when Peter let go.

“If I’m going to come on your cock,” Peter rasped in a wrecked voice. “I want to feel it, all of it.”

“Then get up here,” Tony echoed. He yanked the young man into his arms, plunging his tongue into that delightful mouth. Taking one arm away, he reached blindly over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. With some fumbling, he got some on his fingers and smeared it over Peter’s hole. Spidey groaned into his mouth and wiggled as he worked two fingers in. He would have added another but Peter reached back and stopped him.

“Wanna feel it,” he repeated breathily.

“Baby I don’t wanna hurt you,” Tony insisted but Peter shook his head.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Peter used the same hand to line up with Tony’s cock, pressing back gently. Slick with spit and lube, the head breeched easily but it was clear that the stretch was still there. Peter panted and pushed up, further impaling himself until he had taken the full length.

“Christ baby,” Tony awed. “So goddamn gorgeous.”

“Told you,” Peter managed to grin. “You’re not going to hurt me.” He caressed Tony’s cheek, “You’d never hurt me and even if it did, it was my choice.” He rolled his hips once and they both moaned.

“Fucking hell,” Tony growled. “If this is how you prove all your points, I’m never letting you join the debate team.”

“Nah,” Peter laughed faintly. “This is all yours.”

Tony snapped his hips up in response, sending Peter forward into his hold. He held him to close and began to thrust like a man starved. Peter’s filthy whispers and moans doing nothing to temper his control. He turned them on their sides, hitching Peter’s leg over his waist, never breaking pace.  Peter’s eyes rolled back and let out a noise so wanton it shot through him. “Gonna come.”

“Yes,” Peter breathed, bringing their mouths together. Clutching the young man like his life depended on it, Tony spilled into him triggering Peter’s orgasm. Tony was vaguely aware of blunt nails raking down his back and tightening legs around his waist fuelling his pleasure. The pair relaxed, Tony pulled out and Peter’s slipped down to the bed but they stayed intertwined.

“Whoa,” Tony tried to catch his breath. 

 “Yeah,” Peter agreed vaguely.

“Just so we’re clear,” Tony swallowed. “You weren’t just trying to make a point, were you?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “No Tony. I didn’t expect it to happen but I definitely wanted this.”

“Will you,” Tony suggested tentatively. “Want this tomorrow?”

“I think I can be persuaded,” Peter linked their hands together. “You have to make me breakfast first.”

“The single most important bowl of cereal of my life,” Tony cracked and they chuckled. Tony sobered up, kissing Peter’s fingers. “Stay?”

He nodded and snuggled in closer, “Get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

 


End file.
